TLOACTAC Shorts/Meet Charmy (TF2 Meet the Spy parody)
Note: You can watch the Meet the Spy video here. Alarm-o-Tron 5001 rings rapidly Administrator: Intruder alert! BLU Charmy is in the base! Knuckles: BLU Charmy is in the base? (goes over to the weapons stack and grabs his Shotgun, exits the rooms, and runs down the stairs while saying "Hut" multiple times) Hut, hut, hut, hut, hut, hut, hut! Hut, hut, hut, hut! Administrator: Protect the briefcase! Knuckles: We need to protect the briefcase! Sonic: Hey, Knux, a little help here? (while Tails attempts to turn the knob in order to open the briefcase room) Knuckles: Hey, I got it, stand back, boys. Tails: -facepalm- Knuckles: (inputs the code) 1, 1, 1, uh... 1! Sonic: -facepalm and headshake- Tails: Let's go, let's go! Vector comes from the corner of the hallway and charges at them while holding his minigun Vector: INCOMING! (shoulder-barges down the briefcase room door, having also knocked down Larsson, Karlson, and Checkers; the trio get up) Amy, Marine, and Cream are seen inside the room Amy: Geez, you didn't have to scare Cream like that! Vector: Well, so-o-ory! It was an emergency! Amy: (stands up, along with Cream, and they walk over to the group) What kind of emergency, huh? Knuckles: You know, the- Tails: (notices that the briefcase still remains safe and sound at its spot) Hey, it's still here! Shadow: (from behind) Ahem! Boys and girls? (while carrying the body of one of the RED members on his left shoulder; walks over to the group) I see the briefcase still lies at its original spot safely. Knuckles: Safe-and-sound! Tails: Hell yeah, it is! Shadow: Tell me, did anyone happen to kill BLU Charmy on the way here? Nobody knows Shadow: No? Then we still have a problem. (drops the dead body of the RED member, revealing to be the body of Rouge, who is shown to have gotten backstabbed by Charmy's balisong) Knuckles: And a knife. Tails: Oo-hoo-hoo-hoo! (grabs the balisong and attempts to manipulate it) Big problem. Charmy's that kinda friend, and I've killed plenty of him before. He's a dime-a-dozen backstabbing scumbag, like you! (the blade hits his finger, causing him to drop the knife) Ow. No offense, except you use a machete. Shadow: (picks up the balisong and closes it) If you managed to kill him, I assure you he was not like me. And nothing... nothing like the bee boy loose inside the building. Tails: What are you? President of his fan club? He, along with the other boys and Vector, chuckles Shadow: (turns around) No, that would be your girlfriend, Marine. (pulls out a dossier labeled "Top secret: Charmy ♥ Marine) Tails: Wha- she's not my girlfriend. Marine: Yes, I am! Tails: No, you're not! Shadow: Or is she? Drops the dossier on the table, spawning out pictures of BLU Charmy performing sexual harassment with RED Marine Tails: What the- Scene flashes over to three of the photos separately, with a shocked Tails stammering in shock and dismay Shadow: Indeed, and now he's here to f**k us, (not literally) so listen up, fox boy, or pornography starring your French girlfriend, Marine Jacquet the Raccoon, will be the second worst thing's that ever happened to you in your life. Tails: (flips off Shadow and growls) Marine: So, you do love me, Tails! Tails: (ignores her and starts picking up the photos from the table) In the meantime, Vector, Knuckles, and Sonic pick up a few of the other photos and laugh at them as if they were perverts Sonic: (shows a photo to Vector and Knuckles) Both: Oh! Knuckles: How sexy! (chuckles) Tails: (notices them) Gimme that! (takes back the photos from all three of them) Shadow: (lights up a cigarette and smokes) Tails, your friend has already breached our defenses. Past scenes showing the moments Charmy had bypassed the obstacles and RED members Charmy is running and notices Silver placing boxes on top of and next to each other with his Psychokinesis to act as a wall Charmy: (runs over to the box wall and throws a bomb at it, blowing it up and scattering the boxes everywhere) Silver: Aw, what?! Charmy: (runs over to Silver while holding a Revolver, then shoots him in the head) Actuality Shadow: Ya see what he's done to our comrades? Shows Rouge's dead body Another past scene depicting Charmy sneaking up from behind a sniping Rouge, who notices him and attempts to shoot him, only for him to counter her attack by grabbing her rifle and kicking her over to the wood-barricaded window Rouge: (grabs her Kukri and attempts to kill Charmy with it) Charmy: (dodges her attacks, then deals a cut to her cheek) Rouge: (attempts to deal one last hit, only to get cut thrice, anyways, the last hit of which is a backstab, and she falls down) Actuality Shadow: And worst of all, he could be any one of us. Final past scene showing Charmy encountering a one-on-one against Blaze Blaze: Raus, raus! (attempts to cut him with her Knifesaw, only for him to block her arm and then give her an armlock) Charmy: (disguises into Blaze) Blaze: (gasps) Charmy: (deals a major strike to her neck, killing her) Actuality Shadow: He could be this very room. He could be you. He could me. He could even be- (his head gets blown up by Knuckles, whom has a Shotgun in hand and is standing next to a panicked Tails, frightened girls, and a confused Vector & Sonic) Tails: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Knuckles: What? It was obvious! He's BLU Charmy! I mean, only BLU Charmy himself would know that much about, well, himself. Watch, he'll turn blue any second now. (walks over to Shadow's corpse; touches the body with his Shotgun, hoping to see blue traces) Any second now. See? Blue! Oh, wait, that's his machete. (with all the other RED members, with the exception of Tails, standing aside him) Tails: (gains a dark expression and approaches the group, then pulls out a closed balisong) Vector: So, we still have a problem, don't we? Cream: Oh, Mr. Crocodile, sir, it seems as though we still do. Vector: Hey, you're a smart little girl, aren't ya? Tails: (opens the balisong as skillful as if Charmy were to do it) Amy: Hey, I'm pretty much the one to help her out with life. Marine: Aw, that's sweet. Knuckles: Alright, who's now ready to go find Charmy? From behind, RED Tails is revealed to be BLU Charmy in disguise all along Charmy: Right behind you. The RED characters look behind Sonic: Huh? Team Fortress 2 ending flourish plays, the sounds of the stabs dealt by Charmy to the characters of which punctuate within the beat of the flourish, similar to how the Spy did it to the Heavy and Soldier The theme "Petite Chou-Fleur" from the same game plays Charmy: (digs through the photo of him and Marine and discovers one very special one, then picks it up) Ah, meu flor de cerejeira. (stands up while holding the RED team's briefcase) Category:Sidestories Category:TLOACTAC Shorts